How it Feels to Fall in Love
by xPeaceful Blissx
Summary: “Do you, Saboku No Gaara; take Rock Lee to be your lawful wedded wife?”“I do” Now nobody saw this coming did they? What the hell has the world come to? Oh damn, all hells going to break loose. GaaLee-centric, side pairings along the way. Rated M for later
1. Prologue

_How it Feels to Fall in Love_

_By: xPeaceful Blissx_

_**Dedicated to: 2much4dis!**_

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own this coupling, or the anime. But I do own the plot, the very evil plot bunnies, horrible spelling/grammar and such forth. But __**2much4dis**__ owns this for today. :]_

_

* * *

_

Summary: "Do you, Saboku No Gaara; take Rock Lee to be your lawful wedded wife?" "I do" Now nobody saw this coming did they? What the hell has the world come to…?

_Who ever thought that Kazekage Gaara of the Sand Village would fall in love with a crazy sensei obsessed boy in a green spandex suit when he came to do a 4 month long 'A' Ranked mission? What's the mission you ask? To pretend to be husband and wife. Oh damn, all hells going to break loose. GaaLee-centric, side pairings along the way._

Points to get across: Yes, there will be being the occasional link of Naruto and Kyuubi talking, as well as Gaara and his demon. I want Gaara to have his demon in this one. It might be a bit AU-ish sometimes, but I still want it to follow a nice ninja plotline, I'll try my best to get these two characters as them selves, but if it's a bit OOC, then I'm sorry. ^^'

* * *

Everyone gathered around in the beautiful garden. The roses were in full bloom, and the white petals floated around in the air. It seemed to be moving with them. The way the petals glided and swayed, made them dance gracefully. Small children voices could be heard, and adult laughter filtered the air melodically. Violins and harps added its soft yet piercing parts of chords and notes to the wonderful music that's musing in with the air and its fruity smell.

"_Stupid, fucking dumb asses" _Chi thought to herself,_ "How can these people not know that this music seems to have no feeling, like a real wedding would. Selfish bitches. Ya'll suck." _She sat on the sidelines, next to Saboku No Gaara, the Kazekage of the Sand Village. Not many people get to be close to the Kazekage like she does. And she definitely knows that he's not happy about what's happening now.

"Do you, Rock Lee; take Saboku No Gaara-sama to be your lawful wedded husband?"

The bowl-haired cut boy squirmed a bit as he answered quietly. "I do"

The priest before them then turned to the red haired man standing next to the other boy. "Do you, Saboku No Gaara; take Rock Lee to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" Was the emotionless reply, which made the other male beside him flinch slightly, but unnoticeably. The priest smiled for the umpteenth time today as he said the words proudly, "You may now kiss your bride!"

Cheers rang throughout the air, as the two eloped within each others grasps, and kissed each other. To the viewers, it looked like a passionate kiss. But to Chi, she knew that it was a rehearsed one… with no feeling. They broke the kiss off, and stepped away from each other, mouthing: _It's only for our mission, nothing more._

* * *

--Almost exactly 2 months ago.;;

An almost un-human scream came from the Hokage building in Konoha, the Village hidden in the leaves, that sent some of the villagers into their homes, and ninjas that were about to attack, running back with their tails between their legs. Birds flew away quickly, as animals and bugs alike ran back into protective places around the area. No one knew why the scream sounded like it did, but they knew that if it came from the Hokage's office, that means something must have gone down.

"_**WHAAAAAAAAT!?!"**_ a stunned cerulean eyed boy and an equally stunned bushy eye browed boy yelled simultaneously.

One threw his hands up, while the other planted theirs on top of their leaders' desk. Shaking his head wildly, the only hyperactive knuckle-headed ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, was the one with his hands on the desk; the other, Rock Lee, was the one who's hands were up in the air really forgetting where he was and who he was talking to.

The busty blonde, with her auburn eyes pierced both boys silent, with a killer death glare that can compare to the infamous Uchiha glare if you shall say. Nervously, both boys stood before her desk once more in formal posture which was to stand straight up. Beads of sweat began to poor down Lee's face, as Naruto began to bite his nails.

"Now, do not cut me off again. Do you hear me! I want to get this over with as soon as possible. So we could have these villages off of our backs. Do you want us to go to war for no reason!?" The woman yelled to the two.

Lee straightened himself even more as he replied, "Yes, Tsunade-sama!!" While the other, just slouched a bit while grumbling out, "Yes Baa-chan." A big vein began to pound on the top, left corner of the one they called Tsunades' forehead. She slammed her hands onto her desk, cracking it in the middle a bit, as she yelled "SHIZUNE!!! BRING ME SOME SAKE. NOW!"

The young female staggered into the room with the shot glass and the fresh bottle of sake in her shaky and pale-ish hands. Placing the items on the table, she did a quick but polite bow, hurriedly ran out of the room, and closed the door with a soft _clunk_. As the attention turned back to the chocolate eyed woman, the room became eerily quiet. A quick _gulp_ and a _sigh_ cut through the tension, as she began talking again.

"Now I know that you will not like this mission, I can already tell by the un-human scream from Lee himself, and the weirdly quiet expression Naruto had on earlier. Listen, and listen carefully, because I will not repeat this again." Both boys nodded vigorously as they listened…neither of them trying to make a loud sound.

"It seems that the villagers of Sunagakure are trying to revolt against Kazekage Gaara, because they don't seem to trust that he can love anyone else other than himself. DON'T-" she said quickly, before her only little grandson Naruto could say anything. "Cut me off, let me continue please." Naruto nodded as Lee made no movement, and she continued.

"Now… for this to get better…Gaara and I met each other for a secret meeting and discussed matters before this was made. We even found out that most of the other villages don't completely believe our contract with each other. So they wanted to get a somewhat permanent way of proving that the villages are loyal to each other. Even though that the village should trust him by now because of how well he's been protecting it… we've both decided that we're going to chose someone to send off and so call 'marry' Gaara. It's going to be a forged marriage, so the villages and village people can leave us alone."

Naruto looked towards Lee, as Lee did the exact thing back at Naruto. As they did this, the Hokage herself hid a smirk behind her hands. Clearing her throat, she voiced once again, "Now this is were you come in… Lee" She noticed that Lee was going to protest but kept his mouth shut tight, Naruto was even quiet… and that was to be expected.

"We know that you two haven't been on the best of terms, but we thought that you'd be the first person to send over. The only other person that could possibly hold out on Gaara is Naruto. But having two Jinchurikis together would create an even bigger problem." Tsunades' voice held authority, which answer Naruto's pending question. She placed the cup into the drawer, and took big gulps of her sake before she continued.

"We couldn't think of any other person that has really communicated with Gaara like you two have. But, I think Lee has enough will power to get through this. Since that's settled, I shall tell you about the mission. It is A ranked, top priority. You will be spending 4 months in the Sand Village and living with the Kazekage himself." Taking another chug of sake from the bottle, already trying to prepare herself for the pending aguement that was going to happen after her explanation was completed.

"The first 2 months, you will spend time with each other, and get to know one another well. By the beginning of the 3rd month, you both will be 'eloped' and carry out the duties of a married couple. By the end of the 4th month, everyone should be off of us by then."

"So once that's over, you can have a little squabble and divorce. But if anything happens between that time, we may have to prolong it to make it more convincing. Yes, you will have be holding hands in public, affectionate touches and caresses, even the occasional kissing. You will have to convince people. Some of the villages Kages might visit so you'd have to make sure to be convincing."

"You will not need to pack anything, except your weaponry and headband. It's the perfect time to start, since this month is ending. By the end of this week, you will need to be ready to head out to Sunagakure by the afternoon. Got that?"

The boys were too stunned to reply. What the hell was the world coming to?

* * *

Ah yes, the prologue is finished. The actual chapter with their replies to Tsunade's whole speech will be soon. Gosh **2much4dis**, I pulled an all-nighter like you did. XD Sorry it came out later, kinda got carried away with a few friends' birthday calls. LOL! Shame on me. Hope you enjoyed it!

xP Bx


	2. Getting Down to It

_Authoress: Well lookie here! This author isn't dead, Yay! A lot of crap has happened this summer… that I wish to not go on. Then I got the cases of writers' box for a unknown reason! –Sighed sadly.;; I feel ashamed of myself._

–_Gets hit by a yaoi manga from Ultimate Uke.;; Oh yes, I'm going to join along with my real life bestie here to make a company for the Anime conventions and whatnot. SO GO TO UKE-CHAN'S PROFILE! And we're just getting started, so helpers are welcomed. _

_And thank you all for the lovely comments and alerts. Makes an author very happy. : D_

_**Warning: Let's just say, I'm a complete weirdo. But you all love me right?... Right? Hint of GaaNaru [oops? xD]**_

_**Disclaimer: Really lawyers, you just want to file ownage claims to unsuspected victims don't you!!!? **_

_**--Lawyers stare her down with click pens in hand.;; Gosh, I don't own Naruto. **_

_**Seriously, I hate you lawyers.**_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Getting Down to It

* * *

Naruto rubbed his temples softly, trying to stop the badass migraine from fully forming across his noggin. His tense face showed how frustrated he was, and his stance was no better. He tried to calm down, but everything that he was just told swarmed around in his brain. He would be yelling at the old hag, but he's been maturing… if only for a little bit. He threw out his rational side and began to whine. Yes… whine.

"Baa-chaaan! I don't give a rat's ass about the other villages! They only thing I care for is Gaaras' safety. They villagers can go somewhere else!" At that statement a vein pumped proudly against Tsunades' forehead.

They currently forgot about Lee, whose soul was flying out of his body right now. The blondes' battled it out in a stare contest, as cobalt blue clashed with honey brown that had blue and yellow electric waves shoot between the two. Neither of one was backing down from each others challenges.

"_**WELL BRAT, IF THE VILLAGERS GO SOMEWHERE ELSE…HOW CAN GAARA BE THE KAZEKAGE!!?"**_ the woman yelled to the boy staring at her.

The boy didn't back down, even through the sentence registered into his ears, sinking into his brain. The electricity continued to spurt from the two figures while Lee tried to get his soul back. Retrieving his soul, he broke the pair away from each other as he stuttered,

"Hokage-sama, h-how can I do this mission when I don't have any type of social skills with Gaara-san? The only thing I did was fight him…and lost, but besides all that….wouldn't Gaara-san prefer a female instead of me?" Lee breathed in deeply after stuttering, with another quick thought, he voiced again,

"And does the Sand village even permit homosexual marriage? I mean wouldn't it put more stress on both Sand and Leaf? Having me marry Gaara-san would mess up any alliance between other villages right?"

"_He sure is trying to be convincing to get out of this…isn't he?"_ Tsunade thought, as she leaned back into the chair with a mischievous smirk gracing her beautiful features.

Those brown depths called eyes held teasing musings and mirth, as she looked at the green-spandex cladded male directly before her. Naruto was off to the side contemplating on what was just said, as his head nodded and his closed eyes proved so. The smirk that the older being had grew wider.

"Well Lee, let me answer all of your questions. First off, I believe that you can survive. Since Naruto is a good friend of Gaara's, he can come and check –up on the progress within every 2 thru 3 week time period. He will be alone half the time. Knowing Gaara is starting to warm up to others, we wouldn't want to overload him with our friends."

She then turned her head towards Naruto, who was staring right back at her. "I think Naruto can answer the questions about Gaara for you." She said with a few seconds of silence hanging on after.

Lee swirled around towards Naruto, his already large black eyes widen at this unexpected turn. He noticed the whiskered boys' cheeks were powdered with a light tint of pink. His eyebrows rose even higher than before, under his hairline (if that's even possible), and threw a improbable glance towards the Hokage. He stated,

"But Hokage-sama, I don't think Naruto would even know about…" the mentioned boy jumped in, "Gaara's gay. That's the only reason why he's choosing a guy and not a girl. Besides… he thinks your pretty interesting Lee, obviously more interesting than other guys, since he chose you."

If that was a hidden innuendo for saying that Gaara seemed to have the hots for Lee, then apparently he didn't catch it. The boy stood still and quiet for a moment, as Naruto was worried that they scared him off or something. Lee's mind mused over what he was just told, as he looked at the loud-mouthed male once again.

"And… how do you know this again?"

Naruto's cheeks flamed up for the second time in that same area spot he stood in, as he looked away from Lee's questioning gaze. The muttering noises from boy were beginning to sound like formed words into complete sentences.

"He started to hit on me a bit one day that we were hanging out…Not like he wanted to date me or anything… he was just saying how lucky I was and stuff," Naruto rambled, as his blush deepened. "He gave me a kiss on my forehead, kind of confessing to me that he was gay, and that if I wasn't taken already he would have tried to flirt with me some more."

The thoughts that ran through Lee's head flew straight out of his mouth. His conscious didn't try to help him stop himself, because it they all came flying through without even re-thinking, or having second questions about it, "Was Gaara-sans' lips soft? Did his eyes shine with admiration or appreciation when he said those words? Like, glad that you accepted him? You're taken Naruto-san, by whom?"

Well a couple of those questions were supposed to come _waaay_ before what popped out of his mouth first. The other two beings looked at him quizzically. Repeating what he said in his mind, his face began to turn a cherry hue. It's weird, because he didn't stop himself from having those thoughts. They just seemed to come out of the blue, like it was natural to think that about the red head in that sense.

Flustered to the tenth degree, he commented, "Well… if I'm going to go through with this mission, I wouldn't want my lover to be overly rough. I would want him to look at me gently and kiss me tenderly whenever he says caring words." Lee was a Romanist, what would you expect?

To even say that he wasn't stuck on men was an understatement. This was perfect for how everything was going. Tsunade suspected him to be more leaning on the male side of the line, so she wasn't worried. She was worried that he wasn't going to take on the mission. _"But…"_ Tsunade's mind processed, _"Does that mean that Lee likes to get rough? OOH KINKY! ~"_ as she laughed quietly.

"You know Lee, you didn't say 'she' anytime in that sentence!" Tsunade beamed brightly, "And your taking on the mission?! That's excellent." The young looking woman said, as she clapped joyfully. Lee's cherry face turned a shade redder at the statement, as he looked towards Naruto and said,

"Not until Naruto answered my questions," _"and maybe see if I'm not the only one that's homosexual. I know Naruto doesn't care because he accepts me as his friend… but I don't know anyone else that is close to me who is."_ He said over in his mind weakly, as he waited for the pending answers. All attention was placed upon a very quiet, but cheek flamed blonde.

Naruto sighed, as he crossed his hands over his chest. Colored cheeks puffed out in a pout as he vocalized, "Yes they were soft. His eyes were a bit brighter, like a pretty light sea green. And I'm taken by Sasuke." Lee paused momentarily, as out of nowhere a ghost possessed him to be overly excited for the little blond. The black bowl-cut haired male showed off one of his dazzling blinding smiles as he spoke,

"Yosh! I knew there was something between you two, just never thought this deep! That's the spirit of youthful love! So wait… the villages accept homosexuality?" Both figures nodded their heads at the male, as he bounced around Tsunades' office.

"So you're going through with it right Lee?" The woman asked, with authority back in her voice.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!" He replied, standing back up straight and saluting her before gliding out of the room.

Naruto and Tsunade were the last ones in her office room, both sharing a secret smile. The guards at the door looked inside of the room; they shot worried glances at each other, thinking that whatever was going on… it was going to cause a lot of chaos and a lot of drinking for the Hokage. Shizune chose the time to walk in; bowing towards the two guards before speaking as she felt a strange aura swishing around the decent sized space.

Sighing sadly, she stated "Hokage-sama, the big 8 shipments of the booze and sake has been completely stored away. But really Hokage-sama…why would you need that many bottles anyways? You've only bought up to 2-4 shipments at a time. Why the large bundle now?"

The grin across her lady's face never dwindled, even Naruto's smile didn't falter; hopping out of his chair, he crossed over to the young woman. He slung a arm around her shoulders with the gigantic grin in place. She knew something was wrong here, just by how chummy the two people in the room were. Don't get her wrong now, they do get along… just not like this.

The sweat that formed above her eyebrows slide gracefully down the side of her face as her nervousness heightened tenfold when she heard the sannin say, "Well my darling Shizune…it's going to be a very _looong_ 4 months. Plus, I bought extra since my companion here will be joining me." A sweat dropped formed behind the young assistance's head, as the two laughed together full heartedly.

The rest of the day passed peacefully for the people of Konoha as the sun began to set on the horizon. Lee hurried along the dirt path as he raced time to get from Ichiraku's ramen shop with Naruto to home before it got too late. Rushing through the door and making sure not to damage the new paint with the huge of energy still left in his young youthful body, he yelled in a sing-song octave,

"GAI-SENSEI~! I'M HOMEEE~!" He waited for the one point five seconds to pass by and once it ended exactly he was greeted by the adult version of his attire that included the bowl-cut and huge eyebrows, singing a "WELCOME HOME MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT~! What did the Hokage want with you today?" Gai asked, watching his loving student pause shortly.

"It was for a mission Gai-sensei." He told his teacher, as he showed off the dazzling smile that was learned by none-other than on the one in the room right now.

"I know I know. And what's the mission my lovely son?" Gai said, while showing off an equal smile to the younger, and they both stood there beaming at each other. The smile faltered for only a millisecond on the little one, and Gai noticed that right away.

"What's the matter Lee? I can tell when your youthful spirit is a façade, you know that right?" The boy nodded, as he slumped down to the sparkling wooden clean floor. He was back into the home for the first time in 3 weeks, since his fatherly figure decided to upgrade it his self. And before he noticed any of the décor, he noticed that most of the things were branded with the leaf villages' symbol.

It seemed as if the whole house filled with an awkward and depressing spiritual presence. The living room now had dark green walls with the wooden trimmings along the middle of the four that held up a few sakura plants and lilac flowers. Occasional frames occupied with the pictures of achievements and wonderful memories had been placed back up. Some of them had just himself and his sensei; others had the whole Gai team or just everyone in general. A couple had Lee with Sakura, and then with Naruto, and that one picture of Naruto and him having the curry of life eating contest.

Even with all of the warmth that came from the photography upon the walls still didn't suppress the gloomy feeling that dawned upon and around them. The fireplace that sat in the middle of the room with a nice sized TV perched on top of it was lit in a low glow; it didn't seem to give off the heat it was supposed to. As the fire continued to flick its self against the wooden conductor, it dragged a shadow over his fatherly figures back.

Lee looked around the beautiful area to make sure not to look up to Gai, noticing that he was beside his sensei's favorite silver armchairs, which was made of fine satin against the right side of the room. Turning his head, his eyes scanned over the other side having a long couch extend into the corner; behind it were four large windows to show the forest bed; then beside it was the cloudy white coffee table, which rode low to the floor.

He even noticed the pillows that he and Sakura created together last year; they were black, green little edges were the decorations along with little orange kunai and shuriken stars on the smooth material itself. _"I got to remember to ask him when he began using those."_ Lee's mind muttered. Then while trying to figure out how he was going to stall more time, he began to take in more about the house that he could see.

He didn't dare forget that to the far off right side of him was the doorway to the ginormous kitchen that his sensei built himself a few weeks ago. That was the last thing on his list, after everything else was finished. It really was breathtaking; having everything around it while engulfing the dinning room in a gazebo type fashion. Having it be the same type of green, with the wooden cabinets and wooden counters. And the refrigerator was a pretty silver shade, which shinned every time a light reflected off its surface.

The cabinets and counters had nice orange and green decorations on top of them, clearly stating how much his sensei loved the three colors. The sink stood out mostly out of everything in the kitchen combined dinning room, and it was the way the sink was made. It was silver, obviously since it wouldn't look right in green or orange. But, the handles were green with orange letterings and silver designs of the leaf symbol.

He really wanted to tell his sensei, but he didn't want to seem like a fool. Stalling all of this time, the bigger green clothed man in front of him was getting utterly worried. The big bushy brows furrowed in confusing at Lee below. Then as Lee was going to ask his teacher about the pillows, his mouth opened and the wrong words came out.

"Would you still accept me Sensei? Like…as your student and son…"he paused, as he seemingly continued a minute later.

"If I told you that I wasn't….ah' kami-sama how can I say this…not remotely attracted to girls but really to boys? IlikeboysnotgirlsGai-sensei! Gomen-nasai sensei, for that I have failed you as your star pupil! I really think that to be the perfect pupil for you, would mean that I would have to like girls just like you do! Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen-" Lee continued to sputter, having half of his confession jumble into the mess he was definitely becoming. He had always struggled to find some kind of courage to tell his teacher the truth one day for sure… he just didn't know that it would have been today.

Gai felt pain and utter depression stab his gut like a million swords at once. He didn't know that his student was troubled with this very huge confession. He also didn't know that Lee was scared of telling him, and getting rejected, which makes the pain completely worsen ten folds. He didn't want Lee to feel this way anymore, and he was completely fine with how his son wanted to love who he wanted to.

The teacher sighed softly, and the first thought that rushed to Lee's head was _"No… no please no…he's rejecting me. I'm going to lose the only person who treated me like their actual son."_ Multiple shanks of guilt and loss made a fresh home throughout Lee's body. His face went to a far off forlorn look, thinking even more that his sensei will walk away from him, or kick him out of their home.

What he didn't expect was, "Lee…you didn't fail me! You've made me a proud teacher! You not only admitted one very deep confession to me, but you were trustful enough to confide in me somewhat. And that's what a teacher would love for all of his students to do. I don't care what gender you tend to love…as long as you find the person to spend the rest of your life with, then that is fine with me."

"Boys, girls, or both, as long as your happy and still trusting enough of me to come with your problems, then I am too. You're like a son to me; you know that so very well. You can trust me with anything!! And if anyone else says otherwise... we'll just kick their asses with our youthfulness!!!" Gai finished, overly excited with his right fist pumped up into the air and the other one propped against his left hip bone.

The air began to sparkle and soften, as full moon became the background. Streams of anime tears poured out of young jounin eyes, as the same thing happened to the older one. Looking towards each other, the streams just seemed to double as the scenery never changed. All of the doubts gone and in the wind, Lee yelled happily.

"THANK YOU! GAI-SENSEI~! I WILL TRUST YOU MORE SIR~!!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SEN..."

"_**IF I HEAR ONE MORE DAMN 'LEE' OR 'GAI-SENSEI' COME OUT OF THAT HOUSE, I'M GOING TO WALK OVER THERE AND FUCKING BEAT YOU UP SO MUCH…PEOPLE WILL THINK YOUR SOME WILD ASS BANSHEES!?!?!"**_ The old lady next door screeched loudly out the window. She had her cane sticking out of the area, and waving around in a bashing type of fashion. Having huge round spectacles attached to her face, all they saw were long eyebrows shaped into a "v" form and a frown marring her wrinkling features.

Both had cowered in fear and on the floor, holding on to each other like little children. They then remembered about the conversation with the group about bothering old ladies when they need their "beauty" sleep would make them PMS-y. Shaking off the image they projected simultaneously in their minds, the mentor and student walked upstairs to Lee's room so they could pack the travel bags of clothes that they both like along with the weaponry and talk briefly about the mission.

"_WHAAAT!?_ You have to _MARRY_ _THE FUCKING KAZEKAGE OF THE SAND VILLAGE!?!"_ The older clone yelled in a messed up sort of whisper.

"Yeah. . . I'm not too confident on this idea either, but since it's for our village, I'm up to anything!" Lee whispered back, finished up his bags and slithering into bed.

He quickly began to drift off to sleep, having the events of today wear out his body. The thought of how tomorrow was not really helping him settle down, but with his teacher next to him he felt at ease. Gai smiled down at his pupil softly, patting his head and leaving a kiss right at the same spot.

"Well, ganbatte son. I'm always cheering for you." He said, walking away to his own room. Lee slept that night like he never slept before, in sweet peaceful bliss.

The moon fell silently, as the sun rose up into its place; shinning long streams of golden light into peoples windows. Birds sang brightly and the roosters crowed to acknowledge that morning is here, wake up! The body under the covers groaned softly, not really ready to wake up for today, it felt weak and tired from the 'rounds' its body been taken thru last night.

The figure sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes and yawned extra loudly. Wild blond spikes bounced up at the movement; smoggy blue eyes opened up half way. Still trying to rub the sleep from his orbs, two strong yet pale arms slung around the slim waist; pulling the body back down, blond spikes meeting a midnight black duck-butt fashion.

"Ayah…Teme, lemme' go now… I got to escort Lee to see Gaara 'member?" Naruto said to his partner, twisting his head slightly to be greeted with smug black orbs.

"Well Dobe… I'm not letting you go, tell Lee to find someone else to get him there. I'm tired and I can only sleep when you're next to me." Sasuke replied, as he nuzzled his head between the junction points of Naruto's neck and shoulder. Naruto had to meet Lee in the proximity of 20 minutes, it's not because he didn't want to start off late… it was because he wanted this plan to dive into action right away.

He had to figure out a way to make his pale sex addict let him go. A purring sound was heard when Sasuke continued to nuzzle. The blonds' mind twirled over different ideas, as the perfect one popped into his little head. Seconds and minutes were being wasted as the male continued to contemplate on how to go about this plan. A devious smirk pulled at the ends of Naruto's mouth, which went unnoticeable by Sasuke for the time being.

"Oooh Sasu…" the blond said, his words heavily dripped with honey as they were spoken.

"Hm Naru-chan?" he replied, purring even more into the spot his head was occupying.

"If you don't let me go love… we will _**NOT**_ have sex for months, you _**WILL**_ be sleeping on the couch, and I will _**DEFINITELY**_ make surethat you have _**BLUE BALLS**_when this is over with." Naruto said; as the Uchiha growled deeply. He got angry that he was threatened with sex and had come to realized that he might not even have his dick by the end of the month. That was because of his cute kitsune was such a tease. Since he didn't want to lose his manhood, he decided to let him go.

"You know that when you get back, we're going back to sleep right? Last nights sessions wore me out completely, and I might not be ready until the afternoon. And I'm sure your way tired by how much you keep yawing and rubbing your eyes." Naruto looked back at his partner; swiftly sliding out of Sasuke's embrace. He was already across the room the split second he was let go. He wasn't going to admit that their love-making did tire him out a bit, and that Kyuu wasn't leaning his chakra to help either.

Throwing a couch pillow at Sasuke's stunning smirk that was sent his way, he was quickly dressed and ready to go. He gave Sasuke a kiss on his forehead, and ended up being pulled down for a sloppy lip-lock moment. The lip-lock was slow and sweet, like they were going to departure for a long time. Naruto moved away then, licking his now bruised rosy lips with the flick of the pink appendage.

He then began to walk to the door; twisting the knob and stepping half way through the door. As he was about to close the door, he heard,

"Don't forget to try and hide your limp. You wouldn't want to explain to Lee or have him worry on how you began limping. I'd love to explain how long and hard I pound you into the-" an ear bursting _SLAM_ echoed through the apartment, which signaled the neighbors that it was another one of their love squabbles.

Naruto then proceeded to stomp off at that point, but once he thrusted his foot down to the pavement, his whole back side gave painful throbbing. A slight scream tore out of Naruto's throat, and Sasuke's hearty laughter flittered to his ear drums. Kyuu laughed at his little kit as he voiced,

"_**Well kit, I believe the brat did it on purpose you know."**_

"_**No shit Sherlock." Naruto retorted back.**_

"_**Don't get all prissy at me because the Uchiha made you soar by all the sex ya'll had." Kyuubi smirked perversely.**_

_**Naruto blushed as he screeched, "SHUT UP KYUU…AND STOP SENDING MENTAL IMAGES OF WHAT YOU SAW! Ugh… can you heal me now? I really don't want to explain to everyone why I'm limping and it's hurting too much."**_

_**Kyuubi laughed evilly at his youngling as he replied, "Nope. I don't feel like it. I'm going to get my much needed sleep, since you two kept me up last night with all that noise. I can't believe your so loud Naru-chan."**_

"_**GYAH KYUU SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Naruto said an octave higher than intended.**_

The two bickered inside of Naruto's head about last nights 'activities'; while he blushed at everything that was said. All the while he casually managed to not show much of his limping while house hopping to the Hidden Leaf's gates.

* * *

Lee woke up fresh and renewed of his 'youthfulness' again. Gai bursted in through his door, almost knocking it off its hinges. As he yelled to the mini me before him, "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD!! THE START OF YOUR MISSION IS TODAY. I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, BEING ABLE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS MISSION. I HAVE A NEW LEVEL OF RESPECT FOR YOU!!"

The mini gave his older version their signature eye-blinding smile. Gai returned it full force, and had a large hearty laugh. Lee sniffed the air, smelling his sensei's strawberry pancakes with eggs and bacon on the side. He couldn't forget the glass of apple and grape juice that was a bonus for a healthy morning meal. The rumble of his stomach gave away how hungry he was as he was speedily dressing. Gai-sensei was never the one for lateness.

Rushing down the stairs, he looked at the clock he didn't notice was in the kitchen. Seeing that they had to meet at 8 sharp, and it was only 7:07, he decided to spend a couple of minutes with his teacher before his long 4 month departure. He began to eat his breakfast with joyfulness…then he began to eat slowly as the thought settled into his mind. Suddenly getting gloomy, he turned towards his sensei.

"Gai-sensei… I don't want to go no more." Lee voiced sadly.

"WHY LEE!? THIS IS A PERFECT OPPROTUNITY TO SHOW THE LEAF VILLAGE THAT THE HANDSOME DEVIL IS THE BEST THERE IS!!" Gai screeched unmaly-ish, may I add.

"It's only because I'm going to miss you so much sensei!!! IT'S 4 MONTHS!" Lee replied, as the waterworks suddenly turned on.

"I know son, I know. It's only for the sake of the mission. So do it for me Lee, and for the village!" Gai voiced.

"ALRIGHT GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL DO MY BEST!" Lee yelled over confidently.

"THAT'S MY BOY. LEE!" Gai yelled also, as his own rainfall of tears poured over his face.

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LE…"

The old lady neighbor next to them, which was introduced to the readers last night, yelled angrily out of her window. Her face was scrunched up, as black bags hung under her eyes. Though the two didn't know that she didn't sleep well after their joyful name yelling, but they knew that she was highly pissed.

"_**DID'T I TELL YOU THAT IF I HEAR ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE LONG NAME YELLMENTS, I WAS GONNA COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR ASSES!!?! WELL I WASN'T PLAYING!! I DIDN'T GET MY BEAUTY SLEEP AND ITS BOTH OF YA'LLS FAULT. GET READY FOR SOME POUNDING!"**_

And that was all the old lady wrote, but luckily…Lee got away before any damage was done. Poor Gai had to take all of the damage. If he wasn't so injured, he'd explain to everyone not to mess with unknown ANBU-retired grandmas.

Fifteen minutes later, Lee got there in the time of 7:40 to be awaiting Naruto's arrival at the large gates; so he decided to do one thousand pushups before he believed that Naruto would come. Guessing that he will be in ten minutes, he began to count. If he didn't do at least half if Naruto decided to be here earlier then what was planned the he decided that he would just use this half a day trip walking there on his hands.

He was super pumped, and yet nervous at the same time. As he began to do his pushups he stopped and stood back up. The nerves were starting to get to him…literally. He stood a bit stiller, as he began to sweat a bit. Clattering sounds were heard shortly after as his teeth crashed down onto fingernails. Only just now getting done with his left hand, he switched to his right once Naruto landed with a bit of a stumble.

Lee watched with silent curiosity as Naruto cursed out Sasuke for unknown reasons, which he clearly didn't want to know why. As the boy before him finally stopped cursing, he turned and closed his ears for the usual 'youthful' greeting from the green loving boy. When he didn't hear any talking, he removed his hands from the body part and began to question the boy.

"Bushy Brows… what's wrong? You're usually so hyper and happily greeting me! Don't tell me _you're_ nervous?" Naruto voiced slowly. Walking over to the boy in a sweaty mess, he handed Lee a towel and with his own towel he began to wipe him clean.

"Yeah Naruto-kun… I'm nervous. I guess when it's not about training or fighting… uh… You know I don't usually do this kind of stuff, so I am nervous a bit. Yosh." Lee replied uncharacteristically, as he helped himself to the towel provided and began to wipe off his sweat. The overachieving ninja was so down; it made Naruto a bit down himself. He thought of many ways to make the comrade beside him better.

The weird thing was that they both started walking while being oblivious to this action. Lee was pondering on how the first meeting was going to go down, while Naruto pondered on how to make the situation less awkward while he was there. He knew that when he left, that it would be awkward and tension-y all over again. He looked over to Lee, and threw a genuine smile his way which was replied back with the blinding eyesore of perfect teeth he grew used to.

Then as they both noticed that they were walking, they sped up the process by quick stepping. The luscious trees flew by in a blur, as birds over head flew away at the sudden intrusions on their homes. The wind picked up the scent of blossoming lilacs, as it caressed against their faces in the rush. Lee was surprised Naruto was smiling at this situation, while inside Lee wanted to scream and thrash about. He didn't feel comfortable doing this job.

But if it's for the sake of the village then the ninja shouldn't have anything to worry about right? Ninjas around are being put in difficult situations that they're not used to and they adapt to it very quickly. So he should be able to do it too, having to keep up the image for his fatherly figure doesn't he? He heard him promise that he'll be cheering for him before he went to sleep. Lee couldn't let him down one bit; it would be heart-breaking to his sensei if that happened!

Well damn it he was going to do his best. He was going to have to suck it up and be a man about it. Even though he was only just close to being 20, he should be calling himself a man now. Looking back over to Naruto, he noticed that he was slightly mumbling to himself; deciding not to interrupt his 'important' self talking, he began to talk to his own self in his mind.

"_Gah… How is the first encounter with Gaara-san going to be after these long years? I know he's changed, but how much? Plus how am I going to be so 'intimate' with a freaking person who barely says a word!?! None the less smile or laugh?! I wonder how Naruto-san handles it when dealing Sasuke-san… I should ask…But since he's in his self talking mode I shouldn't disturb him right!?"_ Lee was thinking, as he began to sweat profoundly once more.

Naruto had then looked towards Lee's way, stopping his mind ranting with Kyuu again to check up on Lee. They were almost towards the gate, 5 miles top. He can feel Shukaku's chakra meshing in neatly with Gaara's from that far away; scanning the area to make sure that there was no enemies around while he escorted Lee there. He even felt a bit of Temari's chakra and a new person's chakra also.

Lee looked nervous again, and he didn't want him to be overly _excited _to meet Gaara. The fox vessel smiled brightly at his bushy-browed company for the short trip. He didn't know what to do…he was not used to Lee's nervousness because he haven't seen him like this before. He decided that he's just going to help him out before they get there.

"Lee, whatever you're nervous about… you know you can confide in me! Whatever it is, let me answer it for you." Naruto said as his foxy-grin like smile was put in place. Lee turned back towards his voice, as animated tears rolled down his face in big happy waves of emotions. Halting their selves another mile before the gate, Naruto pulled Lee into a awkward hug.

* * *

Chi looked towards Gaara, seeing as he was showing his impassive face as usual. But she knew better than his actual siblings that he was nervous. He didn't show it, but she felt it. Chi was the Kazekage's personal assistant and basically like his therapist…if you even call it that much. She believes that he confides in her though he doesn't like it or really want to do it in the first place. He's slowly starting to let Temari and Kankuro in also, slowly but surely.

"_Gaara is slowly opening up to the ones who care, thanks to Naruto."_ Chi thought to herself, as she began to daydream. She heard the whole story from the villagers and his siblings when she began this job a couple years ago. Suna's ninjas were supposed to attack Konoha during the chunnin exams, but cut the whole attack off once Naruto defeated Gaara. She smiled to no one in particular as she continued to daydream.

Ever since then, Naruto has always visited Gaara or vise-versa; having festivals and parties every time Naruto came to visit and stay for a while, even on his birthday. Gaara made sure to invite him and his friends to celebrate his birth there, since the villagers didn't accept him then. But now, their accepting him, and they still switch villages on when to fully celebrate his birthday and everything else.

"_Now because of Naruto once more, with my help of course, we'll help Gaara find love in the most unexpected person…even if he doesn't really know it yet. I guess. Besides… he barely knows me, but we'll become close friends in this short amount of time!"_ Chi snickered giddily on the last thought, as both Temari and Gaara showered her with WTF are you laughing at looks. Kankuro simply ignored her for the time being, tapping his foot impatiently at the time wasting away.

She didn't notice the looks of indifference until she felt the waves of annoyance soar over her back and smother her too tightly. Turning sideways slightly, she was met with the usual impassive scowl on Gaara's face and the sideway glaring plus eye roll-ment heavenwards from Temari. All four of them were waiting at the gates for Naruto to escort Gaara's soon-to-be husband…err…wife…whatever into Sands' borders.

Kankuro, not really up to the idea of _still_ having to wait for the hyperactive ninja and his friend, began to become even more impatient. Because from their chakra signatures are clearing fine, that they stopped for a stupid reason, he began to walk away. Feeling Gaara's gaze drift over his form he muttered,

"I really do want to greet the boy and his friend, but I have ANBU Black-Ops to command and get stats from. Plus I have a meeting that I might be late to…they're gonna be by the house later on right? I'll see 'em then. Bye everyone." He said, waving behind his back as he quickly shot off towards the Kazekage building. Temari scoffed at the other sibling, while Chi rolled her eyes heavenwards.

"Bullshit. He's probably going to go harass them again." Chi said while watching the wind make his small figure disappear. Gaara said nothing, still looking towards the opened border of the village, while Temari nodded with a somewhat sadistic smirk. Both girls looked towards Gaara, noticing his patient wearing on a thin line. Growling loudly, his straight look changed into a deepening scowl.

"....in.20" He spat out angrily walking off to his house/building.

They watched his retreating figurine, as the most of the villagers that were around pondered on when his bride would arrive. A random passer-bier asked his…lets say younger sister…a very random, yet important question.

"Do you think the Kazekage would choose a girl or a boy? I'd never think the Kazekage would be bisexual or homosexual, but I really wonder on what gender he'd choose. He doesn't really show if he even likes a side anyways…" The girl stopped gave her brother a total WTF? look.

"The hell if I know… What do you think I am? A stalker?" she said, still looking at him weirdly.

The brother replied without thinking twice, "Yes I actually do. You did stalk the Kazekage's brother Kankuro for the last 2 years straight…remember?"

"SHUSH YOU ASS! I WASN'T _STALKING_ I WAS _OBSERVING!_ There's a difference." She whispered harshly. The brother shrugged thinking there was no difference, and started to ignore her when they continued walking.

The other villagers that were around the entrance gate watched as the two beings that were with their leader sprinted off past the wall. Temari and Chi barely let their feet touch the ground, as if gliding, across the brown sands of hills and cloudless blue sky that left puffs of grain swirl into the air. They began to slow down as the brown became a forest green with bushes and amber wood of trees. Two well known chakra signatures felt clearer and clearer as the women came upon an opening.

They stumbled upon a mop of wild yet slightly tame of gold locks comforting the smooth, sheen of a black bowl cut. Chi looked towards Temari and then Temari looked towards, both staring at the scene in confusion and then back again. After a couple of minutes just staring, the males finally noticed a audience in their presence.

"Ah…ha…ha…Hey guys! Gomen about that." Naruto voiced, as he laughed nervously again.

Letting go of a now red-eyed, sniffing Lee, Naruto spun around and slung a arm around the boys shoulders. All the teens shared a short, weird laugh as Temari coughed suddenly to catch the attention of the two.

"Well my little Kitty-chan," she joked happily, knowing that he hated being called a baby cat, "And the soon-to-be-bride of my brother. We need to hurry up and get back to Suna. Gaara and Kankuro are waiting for you right now. They both got tired of standing there at the gate for ya'll you know."

Lee looked up at this, the traces of his youthful breakdown gone. _Gaara was waiting for him at the gate? What?_ Naruto nodded at this, as he began to fix his attire and motioning Lee to do the same. Chi decided to really take detail into their outfits, a small smile hitting their faces. From the information Chi was giving, this was totally different then what the siblings told her.

Lee, figuring that maybe Gaara wouldn't like his jumpsuit, chose to wear a green muscle shirt that had the words _GREEN BEAST _in white capital letters with black shorts and ninja sandals. Naruto wore black shorts also, although his was branded with the Kyuubi seal on the corner. He wore his favorite orange shirt that had a big fox on the back and little foxes in the front, then topped it off with black ninja sandals. She was glad that she liked what she saw. It took less off the make-over she was going to do to him.

Chi took quick notes on Lee, plus the side note that she was going to have to get to know Naruto better to have this mission go excellent. Not waiting for any more interruptions, figuring that introductions would be made at the office, the ninjas shot off through the vast land. The four were in a straight line, dodging debris and thick branches from the trees that threatened to damage their eye-sight. Temari looked the sun, noticing the shadows descended more than before.

She looked to the other three, and nodded quickly, and they somehow understood. Signaling chakra into the bawls of their feet, each one picked up their speed, knowing that they had approximately 10 minutes to make it back to the tower. Chi almost rolled her eyes at the thought, they didn't want to see Gaara's hissy fit…it was not pretty. Naruto snickered at Temari's double-ponytailed hair being messed up by the wind having the thought that she looked like a new born chick.

Temari was dressed up in an aquamarine shinobi kimono that fitted snuggled around her body, having the bow around her waist a dark maroon. The bows in her hair were maroon, and the ninja sandals that she wore were maroon also; which were accessorized with a shiny white bracelet and aquamarine shoes. Naruto's conscious then decided to drift over to the other unknown female.

With long black hair that was lengthen to the middle of her back, it was fuzzed by the heat beaming down from the sun and wind that hit their faces at a fast past. A small sandstorm began to happen around them, but they paid no heed. She had on loosely fitting fishnet stockings under a straight sandy brown skirt. On the front in brown, the Sand villages' symbol was shown proudly on her black strapless shirt that decorated along the top and bottom of it. On her feet were brown ninja boots, which Naruto thought, came out next week. _"How the hell did she get those?"_ was the first question he wanted to ask Temari.

"_Who the hell is this other chick? And what is she here for?"_ A curious Naruto thought, and a equally curious Lee thought at the same time. With all the observing and weird thinking, the quartet arrived in the building in the nick of time. They slowed down to a quick step, as they began to walk up the stairs. Naruto, overly excited to see his now long time friend, he sprinted up the steps in a twisted skip sort of way with the others right behind him. The guards moved out of the way quickly as they noticed something skip run towards them.

"HEY GAARA! HOWS IT GOING!?! I MISSED YOU!!" A yellow blur of sunshine yelled, as the object bursted through the door into the office and latched itself onto the said person of its friendly affections. The female duo walked in smiling; the guards at the door looked like they were having a myocardial infarction. Lee ended up coming right behind the guards, looked at the two men sympathetically before looking upon the scene. He himself felt as if he was going into a comatose state, with his mouth wide open. He never knew how close Gaara and Naruto's relationship was until now. The scene in the Kazekage's office was maddening, the girls concluded.

It consisted of a widely grinning Naruto, attached to a small smiling Gaara that came along with the two shocked guards and a evaporating Lee in the doorway. Chi sauntered away from the wall she was posted against and sat on top of Gaara's stack of work. Temari stayed along the wall as she kept laughing at the guards; they never were around during the meetings that happen between the two friends. Gaara always had the tendency to get them to scurry away before it happens.

"_Either Gaara forgot, or he just wanted to see their reactions."_ Thought Chi, as she turned her head towards starters of the commotion with a weird glint in her eyes. "Alright, play times over kiddies. It's naptime!"

"Shut it up Chi and go get me a popsicle." Gaara said, as he finally returned the hug that Naruto had given him.

"How about no Gaara-sama?" The smile on his face was replaced with a frown.

"You know, I should fire you for always saying no to me…even if you do it a few seconds later." Temari laughed at the statement, "That's true."

"But you love me too much to even do that. Plus I am the most qualified for the job, remember?" She replied to the siblings, as she hopped of the paperwork.

Most of the papers almost fell on the floor, but she caught them with quick ease. She was laughing as she placed then back in the stack and quickly ran away before Gaara got real angry with her. Lee returned back to his original state, moving out of the way before she crashed into him. Naruto and Lee was still stumped about who the girl was, and the relationship between her and Gaara. Job can be anything from head hospital doctor to ANBU.

Temari took that time to slip out quickly and get Kankuro. She decided that she was going to bother her other brother, and get a kick out of messing up his plans. A smirk formed on her lips at the thought of just pissing him off. _"This shall be fun."_ She thought as she closed the door. Something rang in the back of her head; _"Oh yeah the guards!"_ "You can leave now guys, Gaara's got this under control." They nodded to her in a zombie-like state, and slowly but surely walked off to somewhere she didn't care about.

Finally untangling himself from Gaara, Naruto quickly got comfortable against a long red chair that was against the wall. Lee was still before the closed doors, and he suddenly got nervous when Gaara's eyes shifted towards him. Lee didn't know what to do, but he got help quiet quickly.

"Im back~ And I got everyone a popsicle. Banana, Strawberry, Watermelon, and Apple flavors. Who want which?" Chi announced in a sing-song voice as she came through the door. She pushed a still nervous Lee into the room some more, and helped him into a seat.

"You know what flavor Chi, don't play with me." Gaara muttered softly, as a glare was directed her way.

"Yes yes Gaara I know. Like the big strawberry you are right?" Laughing loudly as the glare directed to her intensified, she handed him the strawberry one, and looked towards the other occupants in the room in a _Well?_ Lee suddenly didn't feel quiet nervous as before.

"I would like Banana please. Yosh!" He exclaimed quiet loudly, and shared a bright smile with Chi as she slid over and gave it to him. He gave her a thumbs up sign and she did the same, both laughing like they were old time friends.

Gaara briefly stared at the two and then turned away to Naruto's view. Chi smiled secretly as she was already over to Naruto to hand him one, and he chose the Apple one. She notice that emotion flash into his eyes, even if he didn't want it to._"Already jealous Gaara? That's perfect."_ She thought, as posted herself back onto Gaara's desk.

"Well I bet you two are wondering who I am aren't ya'll?" She bit half of her popsicle off, silently eating the treat with glee. Both Naruto and Lee looked up from concentrating on their pops at this with a nod. "I'm Chi, Gaara's personal assistant. The best damn one he's gonna have for a long time if you ask me. I've been with him since he started being the Kazekage, but only officially being able to come into the office since 2 years ago. That's probably because he knew that I would be a hassle to handle…even though I am still one just more controlled." She announced confidently with a smirk. Gaara took time glaring at her when he threw away the stick, and she paid him no mind while she did the same. A almost silent _oooh~_ came from the males as continued listening.

"What? It's the truth, ask Temari and Kankuro also. They both even said that. Gosh Gaa-chan don't be a ass." She smiled once more as the male growled at her. She loved using that nickname on him. Pissing him off was always fun.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee from Konoha. Naruto is escorting Lee here, and shall be the one to check up on us periodically and…" Gaara began to say.

"Blah blah blah, boooring. Yawn. I will get the gist of it later Gaara. Now the important question is…." Chi cut him off, earning a soft ball of sand to hit the back of her head. She looked at him, "I'll get you back Gaara… you'll see..." Gaara looked at her with a yea right look.

The smirk and mischievous glint that glazed over into her eyes told no lie, and all three males in the room had a sinking feeling that her revenge will do damage. She cleared her throat, catching the attention of the three again. Naruto and Lee finally decided to finish off their pop, and threw their sticks away at the trashcan near the door. Chi didn't say a word, and silence descended upon the group. Seconds began to pass by, counting over into minutes.

No one said anything as they awaited for Chi to speak. Getting sick of the game she was obviously playing, Gaara spoke.

"Damn it Chi! Say what you were going to say already." The look she gave him told the whole story. He knew he wasn't going to like what was asked, and the truth was there.

"You know Lee….you're not sleeping in your own bed like it was originally planned. For some reason or another," Chi smirked to Gaara, and Gaara was starting to really not like where it's going. "the spare bed that you could have made was suddenly burned in a small yet containable fire."

"WHAT THE FUCK? A FIRE? HOW IN THE HELL!?!" That was Naruto…of course. She laughed in her mind silently, as she saw him contain his laughter as well. She had to give it to him, he did it well. _We're gonna be great partners. _She didn't crack her serious roll yet as she continued like he didn't speak.

"And you will now have to sleep in Gaara's bed along with him. So starting nightfall, ya'll gonna start getting down to it!" Chi laughed joyfully, as Naruto pretened to be shocked, while both Gaara and Lee were truly shocked out of their wits.

_WHAT? HOW AM I GOING TO TELL HIM I SLEEP NAKED!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Authoress: Ah finally…the long awaited chapter that you all wanted is finally done. Weird yet creative way to cut it off huh? And who is the one that sleeps naked? You all shall find out in the next chapter. Hope you liked it! Popsicles for all that review! Plus, if anyone would love to beta any of my stories, make fan art, or anything please tell me. I'll be happy with whatever happens…if that's that. xD But whatever. This is my longest chapter, and I'm quite proud of myself. I belive it was 19 pages? Lol._

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**xP Bx**_


End file.
